Artie is Mean (2x19)
by mystiified
Summary: Artie calls Brittany stupid, and Santana is there to comfort her. －Referenced from Season 2, Episode 19, "Rumours."
1. Chapter 1

"God, Brittany -why are you so stupid?!" Artie Abrams' harsh voice could be heard down the hall, over the chaotic chatter of the students of William McKinley High, to Santana Lopez. His tone was quick and harsh and she heard every word. Well she was eavesdropping in on Artie and Brittany in the first place but, still, he had no reason to talk to Brittany like that.

Santana's dark chocolate eyes flashed up to the two, her gaze falling upon Brittany instantly; watching as large tears began to well-up in the perky blonde's blue eyes. Brittany's face fell and her lips began to quiver as the tried to fight the tears but, slowly, one slipped through and she broke down.  
"You were the only person at this school who hadn't called me that!" she cried, turning turning away from the boy in the wheelchair, running down the hall.

Santana slammed her locker shut and strutted angerly over to Artie's chair, blocking his wheel with her foot as he tried to leave. "Nice going, four eyes! What's wrong with you? How could you say that to Brittany?!" she hissed at him, her brown eyes narrowing down to him in a protective glare.  
Artie sighed at Santana and quietly wheeled past her. She scoffed and watched him roll down the hall, cursing at him under her breath as he left.

The third block class bell rang through the halls of WMHS and Santana turned the corner of the hall, ditching the judgmental looks of the teachers that still roamed the hall. She wasn't going to bother going to class, instead she headed in the opposite direction -to the girl's bathroom.  
As she entered the bathroom, she could make out several quiet sniffles.

"Britt?" Santana whispered, and the crying paused.  
Yep, it was her. She followed the from where the sound had cam from, walking to the last stall. Carefully she knocked at the door.  
"Brittany, open up. I saw what happened -Artie had no right to say that to you!" Only silence followed. Brittany sat still on the closed lid of the toliet in the stall, looking down at the floor.  
Santana sighed, "Com'on, Brit-Britt. Please, open the door."

Slowly the bathroom stall unlocked and Brittany peeked out at Santana. Her pretty blue eyes had become red and puffy from the crying and black circles were left around her eyes from smeared mascara. Santana wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. Brittany slumped into the smaller girl's embrace, burrying her face into Santana's neck. Santana petted at her shoulder-length blonde locks, smoothing it down out of it's messy state caused from all her crying.

"Britt, why don't we just skip gym class today?" she lifted the blonde's chin up, wiping away some of the running mascara from under her eyes.  
"But coach Sue will get mad." Britt sniffled back.  
"Screw her!" Santana smirked, taking Brttany's hand in her own. "She gets enough of our time in Cheerios practice. The old battle axe won't have a stroke if we miss one class." Brittany shrugged, thinking it over.  
". . we can go to Breadstix -my treat." Santana added in with a smile.

Brittany giggled and nodded, squeezing Santana's hand tenderly. "Okay, let's go!" She smiled, tugging Santana along and out of the bathroom. The slender Latina smiled up at her now cheery friend, happy to see her tears wiped away.

* * *

More coming soon. This dates back a few seasons ago, I know but I like their relationship back then. I plan on writing more fanfics of Brittana, working my way up to where they are now in season four. I hope you guys like it. This is my first post on here! Enjoy, and please leave your feedback. My inbox is always open!

Thanks,

Mercedes D. Mac


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere of Breadstix was as mundane as ever. The only reason why any of the citizens of Lima ever attend the knock-off Italian restaurant is just for it's unlimited amount of free bread sticks. Santana and Brittany giggled boastfully, joking about school and Cheerios practice, while seated at their signature booth; big enough for just the two of them. They had ordered their meals and finished the majority of it by now.

"Santana, I'm glad you came up with this idea." Brittany smiled, reaching across the table to take Santana's hand. "I've had fun and I much rather like being here with you than in gym class with Sue screaming down our necks."  
San smiled, giggling a bit at Brittany's comment about coach Sylvester "I'm glad you came with, too, Britt." She rubbed the back of Brittany's hand with her thumb before reverting her eyes to the other customers dining in at the restaurant. Shamefully, she took her napkin and hid their hands under it.

Brittany's coy smile fell a bit but, she allowed it, she was happy to just have Santana's hand in her own.

* * *

The next day at school, Brittany started out okay but after having to spend Glee club with Artie frowning at her all block she began to feel worse about it - despite Santana's attempt of cheering her up yesterday.

In the hall, after class Santana stopped by Brittany's locker; her smile bright and her deep chocolate brown eyes shimmering.  
"Hey, Britt-Britt. Meet me in the choir room after homeroom?" Brittany smiled, nodding. "Okay."  
"Great!" Santana smirked, leaning in for a quick hug before walking off.

Once the time rolled around, Brittany was a bit nervous. Santana didn't explain what she had planned earlier and frankly her current breakup with Artie was giving her anxiety about almost anything and everything. She got there early and was alone in the room, except for the piano player. She leaned up against the piano, waiting for Santana's arrival.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Santana called as she came into the room, setting her stuff down in one of the red chairs on the risers. "I got held up." She smiled, turning back to meet Brittany at the piano. "Feeling any better? You still looked down earlier today in the hall."

"I'm so sad, like a sad little panda." Brittany frowned, looking down at her hands as she rested them on the piano. "Well, that's why I brought you here." she said, smiling softly. Brittany peeked up at her curiously. " . . to cheer you up." Santana finished, taking her hand to lead her over to the red chairs. "I've been going through that _Rumours_ album that Mr. Shue assigned for us, and I found the perfect song that really goes one step past _Landslide_ in expressing my feelings for you." sitting Brittany down in the chair she took a step back, facing her. " . . my private feelings." she whispered.

"What about him?" Brittany mused, looking at the pianist with a sort of confused gaze. "He's just furniture . . sorry, no offense." Santana reverted to the man before looking back at Brittany with a smile. The pianist shrugged, taking no offense.

"Hit it." She commanded softly before beginning to belt out a smooth version of Fleetwood Mac's, _Songbird_.


End file.
